


Hgdhsdjn

by Underwater_IcedTea



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwater_IcedTea/pseuds/Underwater_IcedTea
Summary: This is for school okay just ignore this or something





	Hgdhsdjn

 

> “Looks like today’s a pretty day outside.”

 

Bob stares up at the sky, his fingers softly grasping the grass beneath him. Baby blue as well as other various shades of bright blue paint the canvas which is the sky. He looks to his right, his younger twin brother, too, staring up at the sky. Emerald eyes meeting sapphire eyes, Bub turns to look at his brother. Bob’s ash blonde hair was accented by the overlapping sunlight enveloping the two of them and the environment around them, it looked like as if he was wearing a halo. Bub lays spread eagle on a short grassy hill along with Bob, who was merely laying back on the ground.

 

“Yeah, you're right,” Bub remarks, his innocent blue eyes peering back at the cloudless sky. “Should we head to town?”

 

The town they lived in, _Bab_ , has always been peaceful. Everyone was friendly with each other, the town is quite small, as well. Traders and merchants always come by every now and then, and the flowers are always grown to be quite ethereal. The town was also popular for their farming and livestock.

 

However, sometimes problems stir of course. These problems can vary from being a measly mistake to having a problem where the entire town is at risk; the latter being rare.

 

“Hm? Are you sure? I would like to savor this peaceful moment, before we get dragged away by Mom and Pops to do work,” the green eyed boy makes a fake pout and fully turns towards Bub. The elder twin plicks off a flower from the ground. The flower was quite long, the stem shooting up and tens of milky white flowers poking out. Smiling, he tries his best wedging the flower in between Bub’s ash blonde locks, right above his left ear. The tip of the flower ends up sinking down.

 

Bub chuckles, “Well you're right about that. We've already done enough work this week, in my opinion.” The boy sits up and adjusts the flower for it to be in a more comfortable position. “A white heather, huh? Are you wishing me good luck, admiring me, or protecting me?” inquires Bub with a teasing tone.

 

“All three of course!” Bob exclaims, resting both of his hands on his hips. “Anything for my best brother!”

 

“Anything for _my_ best brother!” Bub too, exclaims. The two twins laughs, and were left with glassy eyes, nearly being brought to tears. Bub puts a white heather in between his brother's ear as well, except that he put it on Bob’s right ear instead. Glancing at the sun, Bub stands up and mentions, “We should really go back. It looks like the sun is about to set and Father would kill us if we stayed out too late.”

 

The two creates eye contact once again and Bob gives his younger brother a nod, before yelling, “I'll race you back home!”

 

Bob immediately starts sprinting away.

 

“Wh— Hey! That's no fair!” yells Bub as he, too, starts dashing.

  


The twins stood in front of the front door of their house. The sun was setting and the sky was a canvas of yellows, oranges, reds, pinks, and magentas.

 

“Heck yeah! I won, I won!” Bob cheered, jumping as he raises his fists up victoriously.

 

“Big brother, you always win…” Bub sighs as he catches his breath. He looks up and sees that there are no lights lit inside. “We should go in, looks like neither Mother or Father are here, so we should clean up a bit before they get back.”

 

“Alright! Sounds like a plan,” he grins, grabbing the door handle and pushes in.

 

The sight the two saw was unpleasant. In fact, it was startling, even traumatizing for the pair.

 

On the side of the kitchen there laid the body of their mom, her body hunched against the wall and unforgiving amber sunlight exposing her. Her eyes casted down, half lidded. The once bright jade eyes now a dull, unsaturated green. Blood can be seen pooling underneath her as well as blood spilling and dripping from her mouth and a large gash on her stomach.

 

Bub swiftly wrapped around his mouth with trembling hands. His pupils shrinking in fear and lapis lazuli eyes trembling. The younger twin’s sight became tainted with the escaping liquid from his tear ducts. His breathing becomes irrational, chest heaving up and down rapidly with no pauses.  Whimpering, he tries blinking away tears were were dripping down his face like a water slide and looks at his brother for help.

 

Bob, on the hand, barely moves. He stares at the corpse that was once a loving mother who always took care of his brother and him. Bob stares at the woman who looks like she had her caramel locks forcefully pulled up. The boy was in total shock. He could not move, his feet refused to budge. Bob was panicking. _What can I do? What should I do? How do I protect Bub?_ he thinks. The eldest son starts to quiver as well as starts to not breathe.

 

Noticing how tense his brother is, Bub hugs the frozen boy, nestling his head against the other’s neck. The action luckily snapped Bob out his shocked state.

 

“Thanks, Bub,” he murmurs, before letting Bub pull away and letting his brother wipe away salty tears and snot with his sleeve. Bob looks straight at Bub and pulls a shaky smile, raising his left arm to adjust the white heather that almost fell off of the latter’s ear.

“We should go further in,” mumbles Bob in such a quiet voice which his brother could barely hear. Bob takes a heavy step forward, then another one, and another. Bub timidly trails his brother, closing the door and turning on the lights. Taking shaky breaths, the two let the full sight of the scene sink into their memories.

 

Gulping, Bub asks, “Should we tell the sheriff about this?”

 

> “No. If I remember, the last time they had dealt with something like this, they didn't do a single thing,” Bob grits his teeth. Their family did not have any beef with the authorities before, it is just that he questions their actions. _Bab_ was always a peaceful town and barely any crime occurs, so there was not much a reason for security to be strict. In fact, people who works with the authorities are payed a high amount of money, although they _always_ slack off on their job for an unknown reason.

The two sat on the couch which was in the living room. They did not need to belong close to the body, yet.

 

“So what do you think Mother did? What— What did she do to deserve this, I mean,” the younger twin questions. A sad tone was pasted on his face.

 

“I may have an idea, but I'm not entirely sure of it. Aren't you the one with the brains here?”

 

“Tell me your idea, I can't think of anything yet.”

 

“The murderer may be our dad.”

 

“Wh-What?! What makes you think that?” Sapphire eyes looks at Bob in confusion, needing for a rational answer.

 

“That's what I'm gonna explain. You know Pops has been angrier lately and it looked like Mom and that florist guy totally have the hots for each oth—”

 

“Please. Please don't word it like that in this situation, big brother.”

 

“Anyways, Pops lately has been having bad tenancies. I think I saw him come home drunk once, while you and Mom were buying food.”

 

“Now that you mention it, I think I saw a bottle roll around once. Although I thought that someone just threw it in one of our open windows.”

 

A thought suddenly popped up into Bub’s head. It was literally almost like a lightbulb lit up above him. “Our father has his ‘lucky knife’ for cutting meat, correct? What if he used it?” Bub suggests.

 

“Great idea Bub, we should check! You're the best!” Bob finishes, and then dashes off to the kitchen. He stops in his tracks, encountering his mother’s corpse yet again. Gulping awkwardly, he tries to ignore the corpse. It is traumatizing, yes, but he should continue forward. Bob tries his best ignore the musky coppery and metallic scent of the spilled oozing velvet blood. Bub stays put on the couch, eying his brother as the oldest makes his way towards the knife stand.

 

The spot where their father’s lucky knife usually is put is empty. “It looks like the knife’s gone!” Bob calls out, at least they are making progress.

 

“We should go look for more evidence,” commands Bub. Honestly, Bob likes it when his little brother is like this; making the most of his intelligence and commanding the older twin on what to do in situations.

 

The two finds a torn note along with a map in the trash behind their house. The torn note is a stained and ripped piece of paper which has craggy handwriting written on it.

 

The note had read:

 

 _Barbara had always cheated on me with that_ **_man_ ** _. So that's why I killed her._

 

_-Billb_

 

 _That letter was uncalled for…_ both twins were thinking.

 

Barbara was the name of their mother and Billb was the name of their father.

 

“Our father was definitely intoxicated,” mumbles Bub under his breath.

 

The map was, well, a map. It was a map of _Bab_ as well as the surrounding area. A huge red X was marked in red as well. A few parts were faded, but one could understand the map easily.

 

“Oh wait, there's something on the back of the note,” Bob points out.

 

The back of the note read:

 

_(p.s. I heard that there was this treasure so I'm going after it now.)_

 

“Why would…” Bub trailed off.

 

“He just reveal his location after killing his wife?” Bob finished his brother’s question.

 

The two looked at each other, before Bob shakes his head.

 

“We need to find him. As well as the treasure,” Bob announces. Bub agrees, nodding his head and making affirmative noises.

 

Analyzing the map, Bub concluded, “The forest is the closest destination.”

 

“Well, let’s go to the forest, shall we?” the emerald eyed twin asked.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

The two ash blonde twins held hands and made their way to the forest, where their journey will begin.


End file.
